1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing speech/speaker and in particular to a method for recognizing speech/speaker which uses the emotional change to govern unsupervised adaptation of the involved recognizing process and in particular of the involved acoustic models. The present invention further relates to a method for operating a dialogue system and to a dialogue system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a large variety of equipment and appliances employ man-machine dialogue systems to ensure an easy and reliable use by human users. These man-machine dialogue systems are enabled to receive and consider users utterances, in particular orders and/or enquiries, and to react and respond in an appropriate way. To increase the recognition rate and therefore the rate of correct responses of the man-machine dialogue system or interface unit, speaker adaptation and in particular unsupervised speaker adaptation and techniques are often employed. The involved recognition processes therefore adapt their models or acoustic models to the current speaker to improve the performance. It is therefore necessary for the recognition process to adapt on utterances which are correctly recognized. However, sometimes these adaptation techniques lead to deteriorations in the recognition and therefore in a decreased rate of correct responses of the system because of misrecognitions.